Revólver
by D'Arg
Summary: Eu pensei saber de tudo, quando só sabia dele. Devit/Jasdero leve. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer :** Nenhum dos personagens de D. Gray-man é meu. Todos pertencem á Katsura Hoshino.

_

_

Partimos ao meio o ultimo amendoim do saco, na cantina da escola, e _Jasdero_ me deu um beijo na bochecha. Foi a primeira vez que fomos chamados de aberração. Dei um tiro na cabeça do garoto, no intervalo, com a pistola d'água. Ele gritava, com seus ouvidos doendo, e nós riamos, ameaçando pegar uma mangueira. Peguei detenção, por que o escroto me denunciou ao professor. _Jasdero_ não pensou duas vezes ao encher a cadeira dele de pregos (em parte para ficarmos juntos, em parte por raiva).

_

_

Com os dedos entrelaçados, passamos a partir os amendoins com mordidas. Ele de um lado, eu do outro. Eu de um lado, ele do outro. Os lábios, de leve, se tocavam, e o hálito salgado acariciava meu rosto quando ele ria. Eu sabia que todos nos observavam, mas só via os olhos dele. Amarelos, tão loucos. Iguais aos meus.

_

_

Ás vezes me ocupava em pentear seus fios dourados, com as pontas dos dedos, durante toda a aula de matemática. As melenas de _Jasdero_ quase nunca eram penteadas, mas eu gostava até de sentir os nós em minhas mãos. Ás vezes, ele virava de costas, na cara de pau, e despenteava minha franja. E íamos ambos para a detenção, um deslizando os dedos nos cabelos – e pescoço – do outro.

_

_

Lembro-me de sair para a casa dele, para estudar. Cada um lia metade, e trocávamos as provas. Ninguém nunca notou, mas nem assim dava pra passar, por que não decorávamos quase nada.

_

_

Quase todo mês, no colegial, uma pessoa se declarava pra mim ou pra ele (como alguém pode gostar dele, pelo amor de deus?). A maioria, meninos. Ele saiu várias vezes, mas sempre acabava chutando o cara no meio das pernas, e vinha chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo, me abraçar. É claro que eu sempre estava por perto. Eu não tinha encontros. Nunca precisei de ninguém, além de nós.

_

_

Minha única namorada, Lenalee, foi já na faculdade. Ela gostava muito de _Jasdero_ – por que gostava de todo mundo – até certo ponto. Ela foi décima primeira a nos chamar de aberrações, pelo menos em nossa presença. Mas demorou um pouco. Ela só enlouqueceu quando nos viu na banheira, brincando com as bolhas. Como ela era burra, não entendeu que _Jasdero_ não era todo mundo, para mim. Saiu gritando todos os nomes de santos, e bateu a porta com força. Ele me encarava, os olhos molhados (lágrimas ou talvez shampoo). Mulherzinha cretina.

_

_

Eu sabia que ele estaria lá quando eu matasse alguém pela primeira vez. Não sabia que seria o motivo. _Jasdero_ ria, as roupas meio rasgadas, e foi sumindo por entre as sombras. Peguei o outro cara pela gola, que tentava correr, e pisei na cara dele. Sei exatamente o que disse : Toque nele de novo e eu arranco o teu saco e faço você comer. Ele jurou, pediu perdão, mas eu acabei o matando também, mesmo sabendo que não precisava. _Jasdero_ ficou animado com tudo aquilo, e passamos a dormir na mesma cama, só pra garantir.

_

_

O namoro dele que durou mais foi com um tal de Tykki, bem mais velho, cara de tarado. Ele vinha aqui em casa todos os dias, agüentava todas as manias de _Jasdero_, dormíamos todos na mesma cama, comíamos todos com os mesmo talheres, até que ele resolveu levá-lo para jantar fora. Lembro-me até hoje de seus olhos amarelados me encarando, e eu confirmando que podia ir. Quis explodir a cabeça daquele puto, com um tiro no meio da testa, por me perguntar isso. Uma hora depois, ele voltou, gritando meu nome, arranhando a porta. Tykki teria ficado se eu não tivesse mandado ele ir á merda.

_

_

Minha última lembrança é de conversar com ele, passando os dedos em seus cabelos dourados, cheirando a maçã-verde.

- Acho que no final morreremos juntos, _Jasdero_. –Eu dizia. Ele beijou e mordeu meus dedos. – Mas você quer sair, não quer? Quer ter uma vida. – Ele continuava, e segurei seu queixo para que me olhasse. – Quer amar alguém? Deixar de ser uma aberração?

- _Devit _esquece que não somos namorados. – Riu-se, aquele jeito ridículo de se esquivar de tudo. E eu ri junto, querendo uma arma pra atirar em minha cabeça. Não. No peito, pra sentir dor até morrer. Caso ele não se matasse depois, eu voltava e atirava nele também.

- Vem cá pra eu terminar de tirar o condicionador.

_

_

N/A: Mais uma devitdero vagabunda para as duas pessoas no país que curtem :D tava pensando em fazer uma long dessa, se alguém achar uma boa idéia, por que como é A.U. é fácil de fazer. Eles são minhas paixões, embora fiquem distorcidos nas minhas fanfics. Mesmo assim, tentei deixar a personalidade parecida (FAIL).

Ah, sim, hora de mendigar reviews! (faz melhor cara de cachorro anêmico que consegue) OwO


End file.
